1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an audio broadcasting processing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an audio broadcasting processing method in which differing signal degradation compensation factors are applied to a segment of an audio performance produced from a broadcast signal that has experienced signal degradation. The differing signal degradation compensation factors are compared for effectiveness.
2. Background Information
The audio systems in vehicles typically include a tuner, an amplification section and speakers. The tuner receives a broadcast signal that includes an audio broadcast. The tuner receives the broadcast signal and transforms the audio broadcast into an audio performance that is amplified by the amplification section. The amplification section then projects the audio performance through the speakers for the passenger's enjoyment.
As the vehicle moves along a highway or road, there are often obstacles that interfere with the reception by the tuner of the broadcast signal. Such interference can sometimes cause signal degradation. A segment of the audio performance can be affected by the signal degradation. Specifically one or more segments of the audio performance can be negatively affected, altered or changed by the loss of signal (signal degradation).